Fate of Love
by D'avenger
Summary: Her decision can either save the world or lead it to its destruction. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_My first star wars fic and my second fic. This fic focuses on the relationship of Anakin and Padm_é_. Some made up characters are mine. Please read and let me know what you think. _

_Oh! And I do not own star wars. Although I wish I do! Hehe_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Heavy rain started to pour from the dark sky. Trees bow down before the screaming wind. The intense lightning and the roar of the thunder caused a girl to rouse from her sleep, eyes adjusting to the dark. She looked at the clock that read, 2 a.m. She heaved a sigh and headed for the kitchen. 'I could use a cup of hot chocolate', she thought to herself. R2 followed her to the kitchen.

She sat on the comfort of her sofa, legs close to her chest while the cup rests on her knees. She hasn't been sleeping well for these past days. The pressure from work is slowly catching up. Her muscles felt tense. A teenage girl like her should just be doing normal stuffs, well at least normal for her age. 'Why can't I just have an ordinary day where I could hang out with her friends, talk about crushes and other teeny girly stuffs?' she thought to herself. But she is not ordinary. She is after all Padmé Amidala, Queen of Naboo. She was elected to be queen because the people know her to be a good leader, a good daughter and a good person. Everybody likes her, (well maybe not everybody). Sometimes she wishes she could go to some place where nobody knows her. But her people need her. They need someone to protect them from all that threatens their home planet. Small tears start to fall from her eyes. This is so much for her to bear. It's like the whole world is on her shoulders.

She looked outside the window. Darkness met her eyes. She sighed for the ninth time. It has become a habit of her. Seconds of void thinking turned into minutes.

"I really need a break! But that won't be for a long time." she said quietly then got up and headed straight for the bedroom. She immediately fell asleep the moment her head touched her pillow. Tomorrow's another day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------­­­-----------------

On the other end of the galaxy, a boy and a girl walked hand in hand under the conceited suns that shine the deserted planet of Tatooine. After minutes of walking, they stopped in front of a junk shop.

"Don't get us in trouble again okay?" the boy said to the girl his eyes searching his.

"Okay." the girl answered. The boy just sighed at the girl's mischievousness then went inside the shop. The girl followed in soon bubbly.

The moment they got in, the boy headed to the "junkyard" for his usual work of finding parts from the defunct space vehicles. While the girl busied herself on cleaning the counter she stopped when a creature came in from the backdoor of the shop yelling of "how incompetent you two are!" under his long snout. It is none other than the owner of the shop, and their owner, Watto. You see, they are slaves and have been for as long as they can remember. The girl rolled her eyes at Watto's rant and just resumed her work. "Get in here boy and get these boxes!" Watto yelled. The boxes are half of their height and full of metal spare parts of vehicles that it's impossible for a boy to lift. Her blood started to boil until she can't take it anymore, she said, "How can you possibly think that he can carry those?". "Why don't you carry it yourself you ugly shit!" she added crossly. Watto spanned his head back to look at her, rage etched in his face. "How dare you talk to me like that you piece of trash!" Watto yelled as he moves towards her ready to strike her with his leash. She closed her eyes and waited for the lash that never came. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw a figure shielding her from the attacker. She recognized it as the boy. Her eyes went wide when she realized that it was his back that received the whipping. "NO!" the boy yelled frighteningly as he face Watto. "Please don't hurt her." He said pleadingly, eyes watering. Watto slapped the boy hard that sent him against the wall. "Ungrateful junks." He said before leaving the room.

The girl rushed to where the boy was standing up in pain, tears starting to form in his eyes but held back. "I'm alright. Don't say anything to mom okay?" he said pleadingly. The girl nodded while small tears fell from her face but smiled nonetheless. The boy smiled back. "I won't let anyone hurt you, always remember that." He said with determination. "I love you." the girl said sweetly. "And I love you too." He replied with a short but affectionate hug. He then pulled his self together. "Back to work." he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Theed…..

Padmé Amidala, with Captain Panaka on her side, a few bodyguards around and her handmaidens on tow, walked with certain urgency through the corridors out of the palace. She was wearing a blue satin gown. Her face even though hidden under the white mask, wore an unyielding authority. Her piercing brown eyes show both resolve and uncertainty. She just came from a meeting with the other Naboo officials. A rumor of a war threatens their planet. This is all too much to take. There can't be a war. They were just about on the outside of her ship, when suddenly she was pushed aside by the guard on her front left, then the next thing she knew the guard lay unconscious on the ground. Shots were fired around. Captain Panaka and her handmaidens covered her protectively then steered her inside the ship. After a moment, the firing stopped with the assassin able to escape. Alert was sent to every guard on patrol.

Inside the ship, silence filled the air. Panic in everybody's face. No sign of movement can be seen in the room. All breathing heavily, still trying to take in what had just happened. Captain Panaka and the handmaidens all stared at her with concern etched on their faces. She was trying her best not to cry, afraid to show her true feelings. "There is an incoming message from Coruscant your highness." a man in a uniform said, breaking the tension in the air. They all stood up and went after the man to the control room.

A man appeared on the screen. His hair white as snow, crooked nose, and wrinkled face. His face wore an expression like a concerned father to her daughter. It was none other than the man whom she considered to be her mentor, Senator Palpitine

"I've just heard the news milady." Senator Palpitine said eyes full of worry. "I'm overwhelmed to see you're well. We need to take action with this disturbing incident immediately. We've asked the Jedi Council for their aid. They are sending two Jedi's to protect your highness." he said full of authority.

"Thank you senator, but there is no need for such aid. The Captain is doing his best to protect me. I'm perfectly capable of myself." she replied with hint of annoyance in her voice, but smiled nonetheless.

"We can't afford to lose you milady, especially with rumors of war." He paused. "The decision is final." replied Palpitine. This got her. He knew her weakness. He knew she would do everything for the safety of her people.

After a moment of silence, she spoke up rather hopeful. "I guess I have no choice then. Thank you senator." Palpitine smiled widely, and said earnestly, "It is settled then. They will fly in first thing in the morning." She smiled back and nodded. The screen went off and the senator was gone.

When they arrived at her house, she went straight to her room. She fell on the bed with a heavy body and sighed deeply. She marked this day the worst day of her life. 'I don't need to be baby sit.' she fell asleep with the very last angry thought on her mind

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coruscant. Jedi Temple. Two men were fighting rather vigorously. One was older than the other. More like father and son, rather than Master and Padawan. He had a long black hair with a slight trace of white in it, beard covers the lower part of his face, and strange eyes. The younger one has a short hair with a couple left braided, hang on his right ear. Sweat covers their bodies.

Green and blue sabers dance gracefully against each other. Both unyielding. They stopped briefly, both watchful eyes waits for a move. The younger man launched forward against the older man with pace and virtuosity. The older man defended himself from the attack, when he saw an opening. He elbowed the man's arm that made the saber of his opponent lose grip on his saber. He then smacked the back of his head with the other end of his saber. The man slid down holding the back of his head. He then took the advantage of getting the younger one's saber using the force.

The older man turned off his saber and looked down on the man and smiled. "You're getting really good at duels." The old man said while helping the young man stand. The young man smiled back then said, "I guess years of training have finally paid off Master." The old man tapped the young man's shoulders and chuckled heartily.

"Someday you'll be a great Jedi Master Obi-Wan." the old man said faithfully.

"It's because I had the best teacher one could have Master Qui-Gon." He replied warmheartedly. The two smiled at each other. Then headed out of the room to their respective quarters.

After an hour, the Jedi Council summoned the two. They met outside the council's room. The moment they entered the room, Master Yoda, the little green creature, greeted them. "Good it is to see you both again Master Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi." He said, with the long years of existence of his tone. The others in the room seconded.

"Thank you Masters." both replied slightly bowed.

Then the dark bald man beside Yoda spoke up. "You and your padawan was summoned here for a mission." He said with authority in his voice. All eyes were on him as he speaks. "Senator Palpitine asked the council to send Jedi aid to the queen of Naboo in order to protect her. There had been an assassination attempt in her life moments before you were summoned." He said in a serious tone. "You are to depart first thing in the morning." He added.

"Yes master." Qui-Gon replied.

"You will be briefed the moment you arrive. May the force be with you." this time it was Master Yoda who spoke.

The two bowed before the council before leaving the room.

The two parted ways and headed to their rooms to get ready for tomorrows departure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman was just about to finish preparing dinner when she heard the front door opened. "Dinner's ready!" she called out. She heard footsteps running towards to where she was. A girl appeared by the kitchen door. She was smiling adorably at the sight of her. "Hey mum!" the girl said coolly and then moved towards the woman and gave her hug. "Oh I missed you my baby!" she said lovingly. "I missed you too mom!" the girl equally replied.

Then a boy came in shortly after the little girl. "I'm hungry!" the boys said, he pulled a chair and sat.

"You're always hungry Ani." The girl said teased.

"Am not!" he teased back then stuck out his tongue at the girl.

The woman shook her head amusingly at the two's jovial bicker. "I missed you Ani" she said with a hug. "Missed you back mom!" the boy said lovingly who hugged back.

They ate dinner happily while exchanging stories of what they did that day. After washing the dishes, the mother tucked her children in their beds and said goodnight before heading to her own room.

--------------------------

Around midnight.

The boy bolted straight up from his sleep. He got up and sat on a chair in front of his sketchpad. He got hold of his charcoal then closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes; then his hand started moving through the pad like it has its own mind. After sometime, he has stopped what he was doing and got back in bed.

6am the next day.

The sound of the whistle from the boiling water and the smell of food woke the girl up. She scratched the sleep from her eyes and got up. She went for her brother's bedroom to wake him. When she entered the room, she ran straight up the bed where the boy laid facing from her. She jumped up and down around the bed like a ball (you know the one where the kids jump on their parents' bed in the morning shouting WAKE UP MOM DAD!). The bed made squeaky noises.

"Five more minutes!" the boy said groggily.

"Okay." She said while she sits up the bed. She looked around when something caught her eyes.

She saw a figure drawn on the sketchpad of his brother. It was a plain sketch because it has no color and all. You can see superfluous lines, like an artist that wasn't sure of what he's doing, unsure of what he's doing. She stood up to look at it closely. It was a woman, a beautiful one. She have a heart shaped face accessorized with a thin red lips. But what struck her most were her eyes. It seems like it can see right through you. 'I wonder where he'd seen this lady.' She thought. Her void gazing was cut off by a loud yawn coming from the bed. She looked around to see her brother waking.

"Get up sleepyhead. Mom made us breakfast." She said nonchalantly with her thoughts still on the drawing and went out the room.

"Alright, alright!" he said as followed shortly.

To be continued…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A.N. What do you think? All types of comment will be very much appreciated. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A speeder has just landed on the docking area of Naboo. Three figures rushed off the ship. Two wore cloaks with hood covering their faces. The other one was wearing tattered clothes. It has a bill like mouth. It has a long ear that flows on its back. Its eyes sat on top of its head. Its clumsiness obvious by its constant tripping. The other two searched the area as if looking for someone. One caught a sight of a man approaching. The man is Captain Panaka. He greeted the new arrivals. "Hello master Jedi's and company. If you may, please come with me. Your highness waits." He said gratefully with a short glance at the creature. The two nodded and followed the man with the creature following. On the way to the palace the Captain explained the situation briefly to the two Jedi's.

The three arrived at the palace and there they were greeted with the queen herself.

"It's truly been a pleasure to have you here Master Jedi's, though I hoped it to be on a much more pleasant circumstance," the queen said whilst smiling.

"The pleasure is ours milady. I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Oh! And this is Jar Jar Binks. We found him earlier when we accidentally crash landed on the swamp." Qui-Gon said glancing at Obi-wan who felt ashamed.

They walked through the corridors to the throne room. A girl wearing the same outfit as the other girl's present in the room entered the room. They seemed to be the handmaidens of the queen. The girl spoke, "Lunch is served your highness." "Thank you Versé. If you may Masters, let's have lunch first before discussing the important matters. I'm sure you got hungry from the long journey." The queen said and they all went to the dining area.

After lunch they went back to the throne room. They discussed the security measures needed for the protection of the queen. In the middle of the discussion, the two Jedi sensed danger, and then they heard a loud explosion coming from the outside. "Get out of the palace quickly. Meet us on the queen's ship." Qui-Gon ordered calmly. Captain Panaka nodded and led the queen and her handmaidens outside the building.

"Let's split up." Qui-Gon said to Obi-Wan who just nodded.

After minutes of facing the enemy they dashed their way to the queen's ship with a few clones on their tail. Once they got in the ship darted out of Naboo that is under attack.

The queen silently cried. She just left her people there to suffer. How could she be so selfish?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Naboo Royal Ship somewhere in the Arkanis Sector.

"Sir, we need to land as soon as possible. There seems to be a problem with the ship's hyper drive." A man in a uniform said.

"Land on the nearest planet to get some parts." It is the queen who answered. Captain Panaka was about to object when Master Qui-Gon stopped him. "It will be okay. There is a lesser chance that they find us if we land so we could hide." He said calmly. Captain Panaka sighed in defeat.

After a few hours they landed on the dry planet of Tatooine. Captain Panaka announced their arrival. "I will go and find the needed hyperdrive parts. Obi-Wan will stay here to help with security." Qui-Gon said to the queen who nodded in agreement. The queen looked at one of her handmaidens and said, "I've arranged Padmé, JarJar and artoo to come with you." Qui-Gon was about to object but the queen is not to be won over, so he agreed with the arrangement. The three with astromech droid got off the ship and walked through the desert.

After hours of looking they reached Mos Espa. A city full of vaulted buildings as if protecting them from something. This is true by the way. These buildings were made desert-proof because of the occasional sandstorm that takes place here. After sometime they saw a junkyard. They entered the shop hoping to find the needed parts for their ship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the shop…

"Come on L.J. you just have to wipe this clean." The boy said pointing at the spare parts he found out of the junk parts. "I need to finish what I'm doing or Watto would kill me. You don't want that, would you?" he added puppy eyed.

"Oh alright! You owe me one for this Ani." L.J. said looking at Ani intently waiting for the deal.

"Okay!" Ani said as he rushed to the back.

'_Urgh! If he wasn't my brother I wouldn't bother helping him.'_ She thought irritably. She started cleaning the parts. Watto came hovering in going on about his usual ranting on how incompetent my brother and I were. She rolled her eyes at this. It doesn't bother her that much nowadays. You'll get used to it when you hear it every time. She was still cleaning the parts when she heard the door open. Watto went over to the new arrivals. It was a group of people and a droid with them.

"What is it that you want?" he asked arrogantly. He likes to show people that he is an essential junk broker.

"We were hoping to find parts for our ship." One of them said looking around. He was an old man that looked like a farmer. He was tall, around 6'. He had long black hair with small traces of white hair in it. He also had a beard that slightly covered his face. And she noticed his eyes that held secrecy in it.

"Come in here Anakin!" Watto yelled.

"Coming!" a voice yelled back.

"Come with me." He said to the old man then they went to the junkyard at the back.

She took this time to assess the new arrivals that were left. One was a frog like creature. Not that there aren't any unusual creature here. It's just she's never met one like this before. It was tall, standing on human feet. Its mouth pointing out of its face looking more like a bill. Its eyes stood out of its place. Then there was a blue dome shaped droid making whistling noise like it was annoyed on something. _'Oh Ani will like this one!'_ she thought excitedly while she went on a trance picturing the look of his brother's face. _'Anyway.'_ She said more to herself as she cut herself from the trance. She looked over to the last one of the arrivals. It was a girl, a little taller than her. She was dressed in peasant clothes. She's older than her, around two years. She moved delicately through her coarse clothing. Shimmering long brown braided hair flows on her back_. 'Her eyes. I think I've seen her. But I don't know where.'_ She thought deeply agog. But before she could realize where she'd seen this girl --- THUMP! a loud sound pulled her out of her thoughts. Everyone looked to where the sound came from. She saw her brother standing at the backdoor and she saw him dropped whatever it is that he was holding. He was standing frozen on his spot. His eyes were wide like he'd seen a ghost. She looked to where his brother was staring at. THE GIRL! When suddenly---! She went aghast when realization hit her. _'I knew I've seen her somewhere!' _she thought while rejoicing animatedly amongst herself. The look on her brother's face told her everything!

_With Anakin…_

He was digging into a pile of junk. His hand got hold of something and he pulled it out. _'Jackpot!'_ He had been looking for some cooling unit that he could give to his friend Jira. He wanted to give his old friend something that can keep the heat off when she's in the market selling fruits. He looked at the junk at his hand. "This can still be fixed." He said to himself. "Come in here Anakin!" he heard Watto yelled from the store. "Coming!" he yelled back. He sighed and then starts to head into the store with the cooling unit part in his hand. He ran into Watto, an old man that looks like a farmer and an astrometech droid. Their eyes met. The old man smiled at him. He tore his gazed away and his eyes landed on the old man's hand. It is not calloused like any other farmers'. He stood like a powerful man. And something in this man strange eye intrigued him. "Get going kid!" Watto said urgently at him that pulled him out of his trance. He jumped a little at this but headed nonetheless inside the store.

He kicked the door open and got in. he was examining the cooling unit. He saw his sister unmoving like she was in deep thought. He found that she was intently staring at someone. He went a little closer just enough to see the people inside. When he followed her gaze, he saw a girl slightly taller than he. She was half facing him that he can only see the half left part of her face. When the two girls noticed his presence they both looked at him. When he finally got a full view of her face--- The cooling unit fell from his grip that made a loud sound ---- THUMP! as it hit the wooden floor. He stood there unable to move…

_Dream sequence…_

_An angel-like beauty ran towards him. He was affected by how she looked. She was wearing a white dress that fits the curves of her body. Her long curly brown hair bouncing behind her back, as she draws closer to him. Her smile shot through him like a force that makes his knees go weak. The moment their skin touched, he felt electricity shot through his body. He gently wrapped his strong arms around her waist. He bent forward and when his lips touched hers, the sensation was electric. As they kissed she closed her eyes and let her arms slowly slip to his back pulling him closer. Finally, she pulled back and looked at him. She had a smile that matched his own. Love radiate from them. She touched his face and said lovingly, "I love you Ani." before leaning in for another kiss._

_End of dream sequence…_

He can't breathe, like he was buried six feet under with no air. Sweat started forming in his face. He took unsteady steps but failed miserably as he slightly tripped at the cooling unit he just dropped. He did his best to balance his self on his wobbly knees. "Hey, you okay?" L.J. asked. He nodded uncertainly at his sister and he then collected himself from the first shock of his life. He tried his best to make his way towards the counter where his sister was. He leaned at the counter where his sister sat. He took a couple of deep breaths. He scratched his eyes for a couple of times as if it was playing tricks on him. "Hey, closed your mouth or you'll catch a fly." L.J. whispered and guffawed at him. This broke him out of his trance. He turned to look at the girl who's been standing there watching them; he found his self blushing at her stare. The girl turned around continuing whatever it is she's doing. He's never felt like this before. The feeling's still foreign to him. He liked it though but at the same time he felt scared. Scared that if the moment comes for this angel to leave he'll die. The girl must've have felt his stare because she turned to look at him and gave a funny smile. Millions of thought came flooding in his mind at her smile.

"Hello." The girl greeted warmly at the two still smiling.

L.J. was the first to respond. "Hi!" she said coolly whilst smiling back then pretended cleaning what seems like a transmitter cell.

"H-hi!" Anakin replied timidly as hang his head down. L.J. giggled at her brother's naïve ness when it comes to girls.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" the girl asked with worry etched on her face.

"W-we work here." L.J. answered hesitantly.

"You're slaves?" the girl once again asked with a frown on her face.

"We're humans and my name is Anakin!" Ani said irritably then resumed examining the cooling unit he found earlier. He hates it when people call them slaves. They're still human after all. Only human with owners.

The two girls looked at him. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know it still exists in other parts of the galaxy." She said apologetically.

"Oh don't mind him. He just hates being reminded that we're slaves. I'm L.J., his sister." She said.

"Nah-uh!" Anakin said defending himself.

"Uhuh!" L.J. said equally not being won over by his brother. Anakin just shook his head at this.

"Are you an angel?" Anakin said realizing that he had blurted it out loud. The girl looked surprise at his sudden question. L.J. was about to answer when she noticed the girl's obliviousness to what Anakin was talking about. But he beat her to it.

"I think you're one anyway. You just don't know it yet." He said sincerely.

"You see an old space pilot told us all about angels. He said they were the most beautiful creatures in the universe and that they lived in the moons of Iego." This time it was L.J. who spoke.

"He's been obsessed with it ever since." She whispered at her while pointing at her brother.

The girl smiled at the two's bluntness. They started talking more. Mostly it was L.J. who speaks. She told just about everything, on how Anakin won a podracing, where Watto won them over Gardulla the Hutt on a bet. She noticed Padmé's frown everytime she hears the word slaves. The frog-like creature that couldn't stay still interrupted their talking. He just had to tap everything as prodded through the storage bins and shelves of the store. He accidentally activated a little trench droid and it started tramping, knocking things over their places, while dragging the frogman around the store.

The three laughed at the amusing sight in front of them. Anakin noticed that the angel girl had a heartwarming laugh, and he knew that he'll do everything just to hear her laugh. The moment Watto came back with the old man and the droid, they learned that the girl's name was Padmé. The old man seemed to be in a hurry to leave. Padmé bid her goodbyes at the two and she left with the others.

Watto hovered around the shop ranting about how outlanders seem to get in his nerves. "You two clean the racks then get the hell out of my sight!" he said heatedly. _'Yes!'_ the two thought at the same time. Happy that they could go home early.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two headed for home after work. They were passing through the market when Anakin saw a crowd forming around. Looks like a fight was about to happen.

"Why don't you go ahead, I just need to do something first." Anakin said to L.J.

"Okay" L.J. said to no one in particular as Anakin rushed to the crowd. She sighed and headed home.

As Anakin came close towards the crowd, he saw the outlanders. It seems like the frog man was about to get squashed by a Dug named Sebulba. Looks like the frog-like creature's clumsiness got him into trouble. With Sebulba! Of all creatures!

Sebulba is his archenemy at Podracing. He has big eyes and long thin arms. Sebulba is the foulest creature that ever lived Tatooine. He plays dirty on podraces. He only cares about crossing the finish line first. In short, he's a cheater. The worst in the entire galaxy.

Sebulba had his hand around the frog man's neck. The frog-like creature was trying to get away to no avail. Anakin couldn't stand the sight so he interfered.

_Huttese language. Correct me if I'm wrong if this is their language there_

"Let him go!" Anakin said tauntingly.

"And why would I do that loser piece of trash?" Sebulba spat back.

"Oh I'd like to see your head cut off by the Hutts when they knew you're messing with this one here." Anakin said while looking at the frog-like creature who was now slumped on the ground massaging his neck.

"Don't you know that he's with them? Tsk tsk.." Anakin said guffawing at a red faced Sebulba.

"I will beat you at our next race and I'll make sure you'll never see the next day!" Sebulba spit out, threatening him, kicking the frog-like creature before leaving. He was helping him up when the rest of his companion arrived.

"Looks like your friend here picked a wrong fight with Sebulba." Anakin said looking pointedly to where Sebulba was drinking with his lot. "He's lucky I got here in time." He said coolly.

Both were surprised by his actions. They didn't expect I'd help strangers. The old man looked at him blankly. Anakin saw a glint in the man's eyes. It quickly disappeared and returned to its strangeness. "Thank you." The old man said, with curiosity evident in his voice.

They walked through the crowded market with its usual sight. Anakin saw his friend Jira just blocks away from where they are. He remembered the cooling unit he found on Watto's junk shop. "Come on!" he said to the outlanders as he headed to Jira's fruit stand. The two human looked at each other but followed nonetheless.

When he reached the fruit stand where his friend was he handed her the cooling unit he'd found. "Oh thank you Anakin." Jira said gladly.

"You're welcome Jira!" he said wholeheartedly. "Sorry if it took so long to find you one." He added apologetically.

"Nonsense! This is a big help to relieve the heat." Jira said affectionately at the boy. "And I see you're with some friends here Anakin." She added smiling at his companions.

"They were just looking for some parts." He said realizing that he's with some people.

"Well I think they're quite hungry. Here take this fruit, I know it's not much but this will do." Jira said while offering a plastic with fruit in it.

"Oh no. I'll pay for this." Anakin said while getting something in his pockets.

"No, this is on me. It makes me happy to see you with some new friends here. Consider this my treat." Jira said giving Anakin's money back. Anakin blushed slightly at this.

"Thank you for your kindness." The angel girl said while slightly bowing. The older woman smiled at this gesture.

"No big my dear. Anakin's and L.J.'s friends are my friend too." She said to the girl. The girl smiled at the older woman.

Anakin moved to get the plastic of fruits from Jira when a coin fell from his pockets. It seems like he had returned it to his pockets properly. The old man moved to pick it up when he saw something under the old man's clothes. LIGHTSABER! he shouted on his mind. _'I was right! I knew he's different'_ he thought agog but at the same time excited. _'But wait, he can't carry it around unless he's a_---' then it hit him. _'a Jedi! He's a Jedi!'_ he said wildly to himself. This time it was he who gave the man a funny look. The sudden gush of wind broke him from his trance. The old lady said she could feel a storm approaching. This happens a lot here in Tatooine. These sandstorms are really dangerous.

He learned that the outlanders' ship was landed on the outskirts of Mos Espa and said that they didn't have enough time to make it back to their ship safely. "You can stay at our place." Anakin offered the outlanders. "For the meantime." He added curtly. He looked over at the two waiting for their acceptance. Then the old man finally nodded. He needn't say more. "Let's get going then." Anakin said quickly looking around to see the other storeowners closing their stands. Sand and dust begun to gust around the streets, as they headed towards Anakin's place. There they will wait 'til the storm calms down. And he'll use it to have some quality time with the angel girl. And to know what would a Jedi be doing here disguising as farmer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A.N. I'm sorry for the lack of descriptiveness in this chapter. I don't feel like elaborating much on some things. The first part is a bit unclear. Well y'all know ell the whole crash landing of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in the swamp of Naboo, well after the crashing I had them board a speeder on their to the palace. Just leave a comment if you have something to say. Maybe some tips or idea to help me with the story. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is chapter three. Read it and tell me what you think._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

They arrived at Anakin's place shortly. "Mom I'm home!' he shouted as he ushered the outlanders inside his home. A woman appeared on what seemed to be the kitchen area because she was wearing apron and the food smells good. She was surprised to see all the new faces in their home. He explained the situation to his mother she received them warmly. "Go help L.J. with the food." His mother told him as she tends to their visitors. Anakin rushed to the kitchen with his mother watching his back. She looked back to the group at hand. Two human, an old man and a girl, then there's a droid, and one that she don't know what to call.

"Your son was kindly enough to offer your home for us to stay in, and we're thankful for allowing us in your home." The old man said to her. "I am Qui-Gon." He added with a smile.

"I am Padmé." this time it was the girl who spoke, with a sincere smile on her face. "This is Jar Jar Binks" she said while looking over at the creature at her side. She heard a whistling sound she looked from where the sound is coming from and saw a droid. "Oh and this is artoo." The girl added giggling.

"It's nice having you here. And I'm Shmi Skywalker, and I believe you've met my son Anakin." She told them kindly. "Dinner is ready!" a voice shouted from the kitchen. "Why don't we all head to the kitchen and have some dinner." Shmi said to their visitors.

They went to the kitchen to find two people seated side by side by the table. "Hi Padmé!" L.J. exclaimed excitedly at seeing the girl. "Hi LJ!" the girl greet likewise.

"Well I see you two have met also." Shmi said smiling at the two girls. The rest took a seat at the remaining seats at the table, where the girl sat across Anakin, which delighted the latter.

"We've met at the shop earlier mom." LJ said casually while starting to fill her plate with food. "Oh I'm LJ by the way, Anakin's sister'" she said realizing that she hadn't introduced herself at the old man yet.

"Nice meeting you LJ, I am Qui-Gon." The old man said amused at the girl's vigor. The rest filled their plates with food and started to eat. "So what brings you to our planet?" Shmi asked, "Well, we were hoping to find some parts for our ship." Qui-Gon answered half chewing as he brought his hand in his pockets and showed us a –

"J-type 327 Nubian!" Anakin exclaimed louder than normal voice. LJ rolled her eyes at her brother. When it comes to ship he just can't stay silent.

"Yes, how-?" Qui-Gon was about to ask but was interrupted by LJ. "Well Anakin here has a thing for everything flying." She said a bit sarcastically but still smiling. The others chuckled a bit at this while Anakin turned red trying to look angry. "But he's the best at podracing! And he's the only human here on Tatooine who could do it!" she added proudly at the same time conciliatory to brother.

This got Qui-Gon's curiosity. "You must have Jedi reflexes to race pods." He said looking at Anakin strangely. "Oh sure I have. That's why I knew one when I see one." He said a bit casually hinting at Qui-Gon that he knew. LJ and Shmi gave a questioning look at Anakin's statement. "And I know you are one. You're a Jedi!" Anakin added proudly at knowing the old man's secret. The others at the table went silent. LJ gasped at this. Shmi had a stricken look while Padmé just dabbed at her food because she already knew that. Qui-Gon paused with his eating as if he was thinking. Then he said, "How sure are you? Maybe I killed one and stole it." Challenging Anakin. The boy smiled at this, "You can't kill a Jedi." He said self-assuredly. Qui-Gon chuckled still staring at Anakin as the latter noticed the strange look on the old man's eyes. "I guess my secret is out now." Qui-Gon said trying his best to look defeated. Everyone laughed at this and the tension was gone.

When everyone finished their dinner Shmi assigned their respective rooms. "Padmé you can share rooms with LJ." Shmi said to Padmé. "Anakin you're staying with me." She said pointedly at Anakin. "But – " Anakin was about to protest. "No buts. Go on." Shmi said final. The three headed to their respective rooms to prepare for bed.

------------------------------------------

_With LJ and Padmé_

They went inside LJ's room to prepare for bed. Inside the room was a single bed large enough for the two of them. There's a bedside table with a lampshade on it. There's a small walk in closet at the far side of the room. It was wide open and she saw a gold metal figure lying down. LJ saw her looking at the figure inside her closet. "This is C3PO. He's a protocol droid. He's not finish yet. Anakin's still looking for some parts. He built it to help mom with chores when we're out." She said to Padmé proud at her brother's work. Padmé was surprised at this. "Working at the junkshop helped. He can fix almost everything. He's the best mechanic in the whole galaxy!" she added. She smiled at the girl. "He sure is talented." Padmé said to the girl not bothering to hide that she is impressed at Anakin's work.

The younger girl stretched while yawning. "Come on. Time for bed." Padmé said. They laid down the bed facing the roof.

"Do you really have to leave?" the girl asked Padmé hopefully.

"I wish we didn't have to." Padmé replied sympathetically.

"Me too. I like you, you know. You make my brother happy." LJ said to Padmé.

"What if I'm a bad person? What if I'm just pretending?" Padmé asked

"I know you're not. And even if you are I know you wouldn't hurt my brother." The girl said surely.

Padmé chuckled. "Don't you think you're too young to be talking things like that?" she asked.

"I'm 9years old. And I'm already a big girl." LJ said dignifiedly whilst yawning.

"Time to sleep. Goodnight LJ." Padmé said to the sleepy girl.

"G'night Padmé." The girl answered sleepily as her eyes drops closed.

Padmé waited for the girl's steady breathing before leaving the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shmi was just about finishing when Padmé came in to help her. Padmé started to dry off the dishes and put them at the shelf. "Thank you for having us here." Padmé said gratefully.

Shmi smiled at the girl's gratitude. "It is not everyday that I see my children happy about making new friends." She said sincerely. Padmé smiled at this. "Especially Anakin." Shmi added chuckling. Padmé laughed at this, "I've been told." She said as she saw a glint in the woman's eyes. They finished the dishes in a comfortable silence and a smile resting on their faces.

Padmé noticed Qui-Gon entered the kitchen. "I should go to bed." She said excusing herself. "Thank you again for having us. Goodnight." She added. Shmi nodded at the girl who had made her way to her room. That's when she noticed Qui-Gon. She smiled the man who smiled back. The two made their way to the veranda, and there they talked; "Who's the father?" Qui-Gon asked frankly. "There is no father." Shmi answered quickly, voiced laced with slight annoyance. Silence fell. "Can you help him?" She asked hopefully. The man shook his head, "I don't know." He said sighing. "We're just here to find some parts for our ship." He added regretfully. She nodded in understanding. "I just wish they could live a normal life." She said now talking about her two children. He just nodded at this while deep in thought. "You can take Anakin's room." Shim broke the silence. Qui-Gon nodded and the two retired for the night.

Qui-Gon was preparing for bed when something caught his eye at the far corner of the room. He noticed it to be a sketchpad as he saw charcoal traces because it is not covered completely. He moved to take a look at the sketch. When he removed the cloth covering it, a quick shock registered on his face. _'I need to do something about this.'_ He thought still looking at the sketchpad. He covered it back and proceeded to the bed. _'I need to do something about this.'_ He repeated to his self as he fell asleep with the thought lingering in his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came. Anakin woke up early to find Qui-Gon meditating. He slowly came up to his front. He started making funny faces as if trying to distract him to no avail. He sat on the sofa waiting for the old man to open his eyes.

Meanwhile Padmé and Shmi were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She heard a screeching so she followed it and heard it came from the living room. She saw Anakin noiselessly came at Qui-Gon's front then started doing all those funny faces. She sniggered at this and went back to the kitchen unnoticed.

When Anakin got tired of waiting he headed to the kitchen to find his angel and his mother preparing some breakfast. "Morning Padmé! Morning mom!" he said energetically.

"Morning!" the two ladies said at the same time, which got a chuckle from the boy. "Go wake LJ." Shmi said to Anakin.

Anakin made no move. He just sat at the table helping his self with a jam sandwich with a malicious smile. _"AAHHH!"_ a voice shouted. Running footsteps could be heard approaching. "ANAKIN SKYWALKER!!!!!!!" screamed the voice. This obviously distracted Qui-Gon's meditating because he appeared immediately by the kitchen door. He was standing at the door when a soaking LJ pushed him aside. Anakin laughed hysterically seeing his sister. LJ closed the distance between her and her brother. Anakin stood up and ran out of the kitchen's backdoor. LJ ran after her brother. The chasing stopped and the two went inside with LJ dragging Anakin by his ear. "Aw! Aw! Aw!" Anakin said grimacing. "I'm sorry!" he said apologetically trying his best to hold his mirth.

The others just shook their head at the two. "Okay now, stop it you two." Their mother ordered which the two immediately obeyed.

They ate their breakfast contented. When Shmi asked Qui-Gon's plans. "I still need to find parts for the ship. Maybe we'll look around one more time." He answered.

"What is it that you're looking?" Anakin asked nonchalantly.

"Hyperdrive." Qui-Gon replied.

"Watto have hyperdrives' in his shop." Anakin said with raised eyebrows.

"Well it seems like we can't strike a deal with that one." He said sighing.

"The Boonta Eve Classic is just a few days away right Ani?" LJ asked with an idea in my mind.

"Yes. So?" Anakin responded. He looked at his sister. Their eyes met and he realized what she was thinking. His face lit up at the idea.

"Oh no. Don't even think about it." Shmi warned her children when she realized what they're planning.

"What?" Padmé asked curiously.

"Well remember when I told you that Anakin race pods?" LJ asked looking from Qui-Gon to Padmé.

"Yes. So you're using the race to strike ----" Padmé didn't finish what she was saying when the idea dawned on her.

"But it's too dangerous." Qui-Gon interrupted.

"It maybe dangerous but it's the only way you can get the parts you need." Anakin said slightly hurt that they didn't trust what he can do.

The old man thought hard at this. He looked at Shmi who sighed deeply. "I hate to say this but they're right. That's the way things are done here." She said defeatedly.

"Okay. Where do we start?" Qui-Gon asked.

LJ gave each of them assignments. Qui-Gon is to strike a deal with Watto, while the youths find everything that is needed to build a podracer.

---------------------------

They started building the podracer. Well it's more like Anakin while the others just hand him what he needs. LJ being the talkative girl she is started telling stories to Padmé. Anakin just rolled his eyes at her.

Anakin had finished fixing the internal parts of the podracer at the end of the day. Tomorrow they'll be doing the podracer's "styling details" as LJ puts it. They went inside the house to freshen up and prepare for dinner.

After dinner Qui-Gon asked Anakin to come with him at the balcony.

They sat at the banister on the balcony. "I saw your sketch." Qui-Gon said while getting some blood sample from the boy. Qui-Gon held his hand up saying his not finish yet. "Are you having premonitions?" He asked the boy. The boy shook his head. "I saw her in my dreams, only older." Anakin answered honestly. Qui-Gon nodded at this while thinking deeply. "Am I going to be a Jedi?" the boy asked hopefully. "I don't know. How old are you?" the old man asked. "Twelve." Anakin answered quickly. Qui-Gon sighed deeply and said, "You're too old to be trained." Anakin just sighed at this. He knew it's his destined to be stuck here on Tatooine forever. "I understand." Anakin said defeat evident in his voice. "I'm going to go to bed now." Anakin added jumping off the banister to make his way inside the house. Qui-Gon nodded and said, "I'm going to do the best I can." He said sympathetically at the boy who nodded before leaving.

Once the boy was out of sight, he contacted Obi-Wan.

"I've sent you a blood sample for midichlorian count, what did you find?" He asked.

"I've never seen anything like this master. Its count is ten times more than that of master Yoda's. Where did you get this?" Obi-Wan said curiously. Qui-Gon sighed and just shook his head at this. "I'll contact you tomorrow." Qui-Gon said ending their conversation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Race day…

Anakin and R2 double-checked the engines. "Are you ready?" Qui-Gon asked while approaching with LJ, Padmé, Shmi and Jar Jar. "Yes!" Anakin answered excitedly. "Alright. I'm going to make the deal now." Qui-Gon said as he spotted Watto. He made his way to the Dug with Padmé following.

"Are you sure you want to bet on that kid?" Watto said tauntingly.

"Yes. If you win you'll get our ship. But if we win you'll give me what I need and the two Skywalker children." Qui-Gon said daringly.

"Isn't that too much?" Watto asked rudely.

"This ship costs more than 10 slaves." Qui-Gon pointed out.

The dug thought for a second. "You got a deal. Don't be too confident with that boy. He can't even finish a race" Watto said menacingly and flew away.

"I can't believe you're taking risks with that boy. What if he loses?" Padmé asked rationally.

"That boy can change everything." Qui-Gon answered faithfully and walked past at Padmé.

Padmé sighed irritably and followed Qui-Gon.

-------------------

"Well well well. What do we have here? It's Anakin 'Dust-eater'." A voice said. Anakin didn't need to look to see who it was. "What do you want Mars?" he asked barely paying attention to the ridicule. "Oh nothing. I'm checking out your pod here. And it looks like you're both gonna fry." Mars said laughing tauntingly as he leaving Anakin be. Anakin just rolled his eyes at the phuii. He'd been immune to all the insult from his co-racers. It takes a lot of self-control though. He just think of the angel in his dreams and the anger fades away. He looked at the girl chatting with LJ and content smile rested at his lips.

--------------------

The race ended with Anakin winning, Gasgano on second followed by Boles Roor. "Nice race kid." Gasgano said his face shows no emotion. Boles Roor just nodded at him. LJ rushed to her brother and hugged him. Anakin lifted her up and spun her around before putting her back on her feet. The rest approached him with a smile. His mother embraced him tightly, "You had me worried out there!" his mom said, worry still laced in her voice. "Mom I can't breathe." He said breathlessly. He blushed when he saw Padmé smiling at him as his mom let him go. Padmé congratulated him with a short hug, which made his knees go weak. He turned different shade of red at her gesture. Qui-Gon just smiled proudly at him.

Once they got home Shmi started preparing dinner while Qui-Gon helped her while the children freshen up. "It's done." Qui-Gon said straightforwardly. Shmi nodded and smiled. But at the same time her eyes showed palpable sadness. "Thank you." she responded gratefully despite the fact that her eyes betrayed her. Silent tears fell from her eyes as comfortable silence filled the air. She wiped her tears when she heard approaching footsteps. Three youths and the frog-like creature entered the kitchen. The three chatted animatedly; well it's LJ who was doing all the talking, as they took their respective seats. Once the food they all started to eat. LJ kept talking while eating. She was still on high by Anakin's triumph. The others just laughed at the girl's gusto.

It seems like the girl has reached her maximum at her apparent hinder. Qui-Gon took this time to speak. "I have good news for you two." He said at the two children whose faces lit up on interest upon hearing this. The two waited with the other spectators on what was he about to say. Qui-Gon glanced at Shmi for permission that simply nodded. "You two are free. You can come with us if you want." he blurted. He anticipated the two's response. He released a breath when LJ squealed happily. His breath wasn't totally released as he anticipates Anakin's response. The boy has an impassive look. He looked like he was still processing what he had just heard. He looked from Qui-Gon to his mother with a ghastly expression as he realized what Qui-Gon was saying. His mother was jabbing at her food trying to avoid his eyes. "But what about mom?" Anakin asked panicky as he intently looks at Qui-Gon. "I'm afraid that the deal only includes just the two of you." Qui-Gon answered regretfully. LJ now had a sad face at the fact that her mom can't come with them. Anakin quickly left the table and ran outside. "Ani!" LJ bellowed after her brother then she started to cry. The bowl of fruit spun brusquely as Jar Jar snatched a fruit with a tongue receiving a pointed look from the others. Qui-Gon was about to follow the boy when Shmi motioned him no. "I'll go." She said as she went after her son.

The others were left in stillness. Qui-Gon sighed deeply as he press a hand against his temples. LJ's crying ceased after sometime. "Why don't we go in your room?" Padmé said to LJ consolably. The girl obliged. "Jar Jar you can retire for the night." Padmé added as they went inside. Qui-Gon sighed for the ninth time before standing up to clean the dishes.

Qui-Gon sat at one of the chairs by the table as he waits for the mother and son. It was not long when he heard the front door open and footsteps towards the kitchen. When the two entered the kitchen Anakin sat in front of Qui-Gon while Shmi poured juice into two glasses of water. She handed one to Anakin and sat beside him. They sat there anticipating one another. "I-I'm sorry about earlier." Anakin said breaking the silence. "No. It's my fault." Qui-Gon replied apologetically. "No! I shouldn't have done that. I'm thankful for what you've done for us. I really am" Anakin said earnestly. "But it's just it's hard to leave mom alone." He added indignantly at the thought. "Ani." His mom said reminding him of what they had just talked about. The boy sighed. "I accept your offer. I'm—We're going with you." Anakin stated unwaveringly but his eyes gave him away. Qui-Gon looked at Shmi for confirmation and she nodded. "Okay. I'm afraid we leave tomorrow." he said sadly leaving the two by themselves. They retired for the night shortly after Qui-Gon.

--------------------------

In the middle of the night, LJ sneaked into her mother and brother's room and climbed into the bed with them. The two children sandwiched their mother between them; embracing her tightly not wanting to let go. Shmi stayed up for the majority of the night, savoring the last moment with her children. She cried herself to sleep.

And the rest of the night passed by with anguish restlessness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A.N. _

_So? What do you think? Good? Bad? _

_Please review._

_Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is up

_Here is chapter 4._

--

Chapter 4

Sunlight hitting his face woke Anakin. He peeked around the room through his blurry eyes. He sat up groggily and scratches the sleep from his eyes. When his sight cleared, he stood up and went to the refresher. After minutes of freshening up, he made his way to the kitchen. He noticed all the bags in the living room. He sighed deeply, taking his moment before continuing his way to the kitchen. Once he got there, he saw that everybody was already there. The room got still when they noticed his presence. All eyes are on him, anticipating his move. "Good morning." He said with a small smile. The others in the room released their breath. "Good morning Ani." His mother replied affectionately at her son. Not bothering to hide the love she felt. She had prepared almost everything in their stock. They ate at ease all through out breakfast.

The time has come for them to leave. It brought torment to the Skywalker family. Qui-Gon and Padmé left the three by themselves and waited outside. After sometime the three followed outside. Their eyes were red from the tears; except for Anakin who had a firm stare. He was trying to be strong for his mother and sister. His eyes won't give away any weakness. But it took a lot of self-control to hold back the tears that were threatening his eyes to fall. Shmi hugged her children one last time. "Take care of yourselves okay? I love you both so much. Always remember that." She said trying to hold back a sob. She kissed her little girl's forehead and hugged her tightly. She then turned to her son, "Take care of your sister. Always remember what you promised. I love you Ani." She said as she crushed Ani in a fierce hug. Anakin wiped her mother's tears dry. "I promise to come back for you mom. I will take you away from this place. That's my promise. I love you very much." He said returning her hugged with an equal fierceness. LJ joined in the hug. "Now go." Shmi said breaking the hug. She turned to Qui-Gon and Padmé, "Thank you." she said sincerely at the two. Qui-Gon nodded and went to grab the children's baggage leaving Padmé and Shmi to talk. "Please take care of them. You're like my daughter and I trust you to take good care of my precious ones." Shmi said to Padmé hugging the younger girl tightly. "I will. I swear on my life. Thank you." Padmé replied, as small tear fell from her eyes. "Time to go." Qui-Gon declared. "Goodbye mom." LJ said hugging her mom one last time. Anakin did the same. This time the two Skywalker's had a smile on their faces. They want their mom to remember the happy faces that they were. They waved goodbye to Shmi as they started walking through the vast sand of Tatooine. Anakin looked back one more time at his mom and smiled. _'I will keep my promises Mom. I will not fail you. I love you' _he said to his self with a determination that cannot be torn down even with the fiercest cyclone. He took his sister's hand in his. _'New life. Fresh start. We'll get through this together.'_ He added to his thoughts.

After an hour of walking, they've reached the Nubian Ship. When Anakin saw the ship, he was in awe by her smooth and elegant body. The rays of the twin suns of Tatooine hit her surface and it gave a beautiful vibrant color. The door of the ship opened and they all went inside.

--

"What took you so long?" Captain Panaka asked.

"We had a tough time finding the parts." Qui-Gon replied apologetically.

The door of the control opened as it discharges the queen and her handmaidens. "It's good to see back. And I see you have brought company." The queen said. The others in the room had a confused look. They looked to where the queen was looking and noticed for the first time the two children with Qui-Gon and Padmé. The little girl was behind the boy who had his arms around her protectively. "This is LJ and Anakin Skywalker. They helped us find the parts and saved our lives by offering their home to us for shelter." Qui-Gon explained. The two children studied the new faces, as did the others. Anakin saw one particular man intently looking at them. The man is shorter than Qui-Gon. He had short dark blonde hair. With a few left in braids that hang behind his ear. He wore a brown tunic and a utility belt around his hip. Anakin noticed a lightsaber. _'Another Jedi!' _he thought wildly. Anakin saw the two Jedi's share a short secretive look. He tried to catch Qui-Gon's eyes but he wouldn't look at him. He looked around the room to study the others. One was wearing a gown. Her face is covered with white powder. _'I think she's the queen.' _Anakin thought. Behind her are several girls dressed in the same outfits. All of them along with the queen and Padmé, almost have the same height. But you can see their different characteristics. He shifted his eyes to the man in uniform. He had a captain's hat. He was dark and tall. He had a stern look telling you to back off. With the little girl. She was doing the same thing but was quite taken with the girl in the powdery face. Their probing was interrupted when the queen spoke, "I would like to extend my thank you for helping our friends." She said smiling at the two. "Y-you're welcome your highness." It was the little girl who replied, while bowing. Everybody smiled at the girl's gesture. "Padmé please accompany our visitors to their quarters. I need you assistance immediately after that. If you excuse me, I need to retire for the evening." The queen said before leaving the room.

--

Two hours has passed when LJ was pulled out of her sleep. _'I'm cold.'_ She thought as she shivers. She looked at the other side of the bed to find his brother gone. She stood up and went outside the room. She passed a few rooms while walking through the corridor inside the ship, before stopping in front of one of the rooms. As she stood there she heard voices on the other side of the door. She couldn't make out what their saying. She took her time before knocking on the door. When the door opened she was greeted by one of the handmaidens of the queen. "Is Padmé here?" she asked timidly. The handmaiden smiled at her before letting her in. When they got in, the handmaiden led her into a room. Once they entered the room, she saw Padmé getting out of the queen's gown. "Someone's looking for you, your highness." The handmaiden announced. "You're the real queen!" LJ said excitedly running towards Padmé. "Yes. And this is a secret between us okay?" Padmé responded with smile.LJ nodded over and over. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable, while I get out of this dress?" Padmé said entering the refresher and not bothering to hide her disgust at the gown she was wearing. "Okay." LJ said with a giggle. LJ looked around the room. It was decorated with elegant furnishings. A soft carpet covered the floor. The wall sends off golden color as the lights hit it. At the center of the room was a bed. It was thrice bigger than her own bed back at home. She sat on it and waited for Padmé. "So, what brings you here milady?" Padmé asked as she got out of the refresher. "I was looking for my nerfherd brother." LJ said nonchalantly as her stomach growl at the same time. Her face went red which cause a giggle from Padmé. "Why don't we get you something to eat then go look for your brother afterwards?" Padmé said as a truce. "Alright." LJ responded and the two made their way outside.

Once they arrived at the kitchen, LJ's stomach growled louder wanting to be fed. Padmé laughed at this. "Sit down while I prepare food." Padmé said to the little girl. "Yes milady!" LJ replied teasing Padmé. The older girl just shook her head at this. "What do we have here?" Padmé said while browsing through the stock cabinet. Her face lit up when she saw her favorite fruit. _'Ooh. She'll like this.' _She thought happily. She got some of the fruit and offered it to LJ. "Here try this." Padmé said to LJ as she sets down the plate with the fruit. LJ picked a slice and took a bite. "Hmm…. What is this?" she said delightfully. "That's Shuura fruit. It's from Naboo, my home planet. It's my favorite." Padmé answered before taking a bite with her slice. The two chatted as they ate.

After eating, the two went to find Anakin. They found him in the control room with pilot Cody. They didn't seem to notice their presence. "There you are!" LJ said loudly startling the two. "We've been looking for you." LJ added. "I was looking for some blankets for the cold." Anakin said. LJ lifted her right eyebrow, saying she's not buying it. "I swear!" Anakin said defensively. "That's right little girl. I found him wandering around. He said he was cold so I gave him something for the cold." Cody interrupted as he points at the mantle draped over Anakin's shoulder. "I'm sorry LJ for leaving you. I just couldn't hold back when Cody here took me here in the ship's control room. Peace?" Anakin said with a pout. "Alright! Just stop doing that. You look like a chick." LJ replied teasingly. Padmé and Cody laughed which caused Anakin to blush madly. "What's your name little miss?" Cody asked. "My name is LJ and I'm not little anymore." LJ replied confidently. "You have a feisty sister here boy." Cody said to Anakin winking. Anakin chuckled. "It runs in the family." He said proudly. "Have you eaten yet Anakin?" Padmé asked Anakin who blushed at her concern. "Y-yes" he answered stammering. "Mr. Cody gave me something to eat. Thanks for asking." He added shyly. Padmé just smiled at the boy's shyness. The four chatted for awhile when LJ stifled a yawn as she scratches her eye. "Back to bed young lady." Padmé said to LJ. "Come on Ani. You should rest too." Padmé added. "Yes milady." Anakin replied sheepishly. _'You sure are siblings."_ Padmé thought laughing to herself. "Thanks Cody for this." Anakin said to Cody pointing at the blanket draped on his shoulder. "You're welcome little man." Cody replied smiling. The three bid Cody goodnight before heading to their rooms.

LJ instantly fell asleep once her body hit the bed. Anakin rolled his eyes and used the blanket on his shoulder to cover his sister from the cold. Padmé took a seat at the end of the bed as she watched LJ sleep. Silence filled the room. And they sat with contentment as they watched LJ's steady breathing. Padmé noticed Anakin shiver from the cold. "I'll be right back." She said as she headed for the door. She came back holding a blanket in her hands. "Here." She said as she handed Anakin the blanket. Anakin thanked her and smiled. "It's freezing out here." Anakin said shivering a little. "Your planet is too warm, in fact too warm for my liking. It'll take some time getting to used to the cold." Padmé said warmly and the two smiled at each other. Anakin reached inside his pocket and pulled out a round object and handed it to Padmé who took it gladly. "It's a japor snippet. I've carved it for you. So you can remember me, us." He said shyly casting a glance at her sister. "I don't need this to remember you. Here." Padmé said breaking the japor snippet into two that it looked like two pieces of half moon, and handed it to Anakin. "You have the other half of me, and I have yours. As long as we wear this we will never forget each other. I care about you both. I like you." Padmé said gently. Anakin blushed lightly at Padmé's statement. _'I know it doesn't mean anything beyond brotherly liking, but still!"_ he thought exultingly for a second. "I like you too. It's just--" he said sadly when Padmé cut him off. "You miss your mother don't you?" she asked sympathetically to Anakin who nodded. He was trying his best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I don't want to leave her alone." He said in a sad voice. "I miss her so much." He added letting go of the tears that he was holding. Padmé moved closer and took him into her arms as he sobbed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your dress." Anakin said apologetically as he wiped the tears dry. "It's okay. Are you going to be okay?" Padmé asked. "Yes. Thank you." Anakin replied appreciatively. "You know what mom always tells us? _The universe's biggest problem is that nobody helps each other._" He added contentedly. Padmé smiled, "Your mother is a great woman." She stated. "Yeah. I don't know how she managed to take care of us." He said chuckling a bit. They talked for awhile when they heard someone on the other side of the door. Padmé stood up and opened the door revealing Versé, one of the queen's handmaidens. "Your highness asked for you Padmé." Versé informed Padmé who nodded. "I'll be there shortly." She said to Versé. She turned to Anakin, "I have to go now Ani. The queen asks for my presence. You need to rest. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." she told him as she hug him lightly. "Goodnight." He said blushing madly. Padmé giggled at this before turning to leave. _"It's not so bad after all." _He thought happily. He turned to his sister who's sleeping peacefully and kissed her in the forehead. He turned off the lights and turn in for the night.

Padmé lay in her bed thinking. Tomorrow they'll head to Coruscant to talk to the senate. Things have gotten out of hand for the past few days. She touched the snippet around her neck and smiled. _'I've only known them for a few days but it feels like forever.'_ She thought before dozing off for the night.

--


End file.
